my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
The Flying Pigs and the Skyshark Pirates Trailer
}} The Flying Pigs and the Skyshark Pirates Trailer is a recording that shows footage of what may have been an early or alternate concept for . It is related to the content shown in the Marco's Tale videos, though Marco's Tale shows potential cutscene drafts while this trailer shows gameplay. The video stars Marco as the main player character and Oaks as the secondary playable character. The plot of this trailer and Marco's Tale is entirely different from that of My Time at Portia, though several overlapping characters and some similar game mechanics can be seen, most notably combat. The entire video is one minute and fourteen seconds long and is set to a single lighthearted track. This track is the same song that plays while the player rides the buses around Portia. __TOC__ Obtaining The trailer can be found by quarrying within the Somber Marsh Abandoned Ruins. Usage The trailer can be played on a Television after the TV has been placed on a Television Stand. Video content thumb The trailer opens with an illustrated titlecard featuring the player's Workshop and The Dragonfly airplane, as well as a logo proclaiming The Flying Pigs and the Skyshark Pirates. The illustration looks similar to the scene of the Workshop and airplane currently visible in 's start menu. The trailer then cuts to a scene of Marco as he runs through an alternate version of Portia past a playground containing the swing and slide that are now found in Central Plaza and the park, respectively. Marco stops in his tracks, then a quick timelapse shows time passing, turning day into night. The trailer cuts to Marco running past a shop at night, manned by an NPC that appears to be Allen Carter. The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_2.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_3.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_4.png The trailer briefly cuts to Marco running up to a Dee-Dee Transport being driven by Qiwa, with an NPC that looks similar to Builder Wang already in it. This early Qiwa has a different hat and shirt design, though he retains his characteristic purple shirt color. Marco sits on the passenger seat in the Dee-Dee, causing Oaks to warp into the seat behind Marco, and the Dee-Dee drives off. The next cut shows Marco running towards some Colorful Llamas, then Oaks warps behind him and the camera view and gameplay control shift to Oaks. Oaks proceeds to attack the nearest Cotton Llama with a single claw-like glove weapon in a similar fighting style to the player when using a glove or knuckle-type weapon. The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_5.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_6.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_7.png The next cut shows Marco entering a Hazardous Ruin that is similar to the Sewage Plant. Once inside, Oaks appears and Marco runs further into the ruin. Similar traps and obstacles are within the ruin, though the layout and arrangements differ. Marco is also seen riding a raising platform, similar to ones now found within WOW Industries. One room holds over a dozen Masked Fiends, and Oaks is seen fighting off to the side, now equipped with Lion's Claws. Marco drags the tip of his sword along the floor in a sparking arc before unleashing a destructive combo upon the Masked Fiends, hitting multiple at a time. The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_8.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_9.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_10.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_11.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_12.png An introductory character card appears, showing the Chemical Dropout bashing its own head and roaring as it does when idle in the current Sewage Plant. Its name in simplified Chinese, 毒液分歧者 (Dúyè fēnqí zhě, Venom Disagreer ), is shown in the background in a stylized font. The next scene shows Marco and Oaks battling the Chemical Dropout together. The boss battle appears more complex than that of the current Chemical Dropout, requiring Marco and Oaks to each hit chains around the stage to drop a large platform on the Chemical Dropout's head to stun it. The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_13.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_14.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_15.png Shown next is new area: a cave populated with Bandirats. Marco and Oaks are seen talking to each other, then confronting an aggressive Abu. The battle area has many Wooden Crates, a Leather Sofa, and other colorful items on the ground in the background, suggesting that this area may have been the inspiration for Amber Island's Cave and the Bandirat Prince. Marco and Oaks begin battling Abu. A cutscene then shows Abu brandishing his sharp claws, about to attack Marco, who is now on the ground without a weapon, one arm thrown protectively over his face. After a moment, Marco opens his eyes in shock, seeing that Sam had single-handedly intercepted Abu's attack and caught his paw with her fist. She then punches Abu in the face with the same fist, sending him flying high into the air. The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_15.1.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_15.2.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_16.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_17.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_18.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_19.png The scene transitions to Marco running up to The Dragonfly and taking off a runway located at a facility called "Airheads." The airplane flies over the town, with the Airheads facility seen in the near distance. A brief scene shows a type of minigame with the airplane flying above a river within a rocky canyon in. A bridge of precariously balanced boulders fall down toward the airplane, missing. The airplane does a barrel roll, then fires several projectiles at once. The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_20.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_21.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_22.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_23.png The final scene shows the player doing things in their various inventory tabs. In the first tab, the player cycles through their inventory, equipping new clothing onto Marco. On the next tab, the player moves a Power Stone into a slot of unknown function. The final tab shows the player crafting items together to fix their broken Iron Sword. The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_24.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_25.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_26.png The_Flying_Pigs_and_Skyshark_Pirates_Trailer_27.png Trivia *The video can be watched directly from the player's computer, if the player has the PC version of . The video is called TFP10-14.mp4 and is located in the %My Time At Portia%\Portia_Data\StreamingAssets\Video directory. Gallery Some of the unimplemented assets from the video, such as the portraits of Marco and Oaks, used to be in the game's files. However, these images have since been removed. Marco 3.png|Unused Marco icon: healthy Marco hit.png|Unused Marco icon: hit Marco lowhp.png|Unused Marco icon: low Marco lowhphit.png|Unused Marco icon: hit when with low Oaks hit.png|Unused Oaks icon: hit Oaks lowhp.png|Unused Oaks icon: low Oaks lowhphit.png|Unused Oaks icon: hit when with low Oaks_062009064.png|Unused Oaks image Item Oaks Weapon01.png|Oaks' weapon from early in the trailer Marco's_Tale_-_Abu_wanted_poster.png|Unused wanted poster Item Bear Claw.png|May have been loot from Abu Item pajamas.png|May have been loot from Abu Item briefs.png|May have been loot from Abu Item 500 engine oil.png|Likely a fuel item for The Dragonfly Item 800 engine oil.png|Likely a fuel item for The Dragonfly Item broken arrow.png|A broken Iron Sword Asteria2.png|One of the items used to fix the broken weapon Item knifeStone.png|One of the items used to fix the broken weapon Category:Recordings